srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:A Dilemma in Kirnwell
General Notes This is one of the Missions for the Thane. Requirements * ** Tips * Be sure to report to Thane Pyrond before investigating the cave. * You can return to the village to rest and save anytime before defeating the boss. Walkthrough * At the start of the quest, you will battle . If you do nothing, the men will cope on their own. * You'll meet Rector Pellbrin, the spiritual and political leader of Kirnwell. He explains about the sudden attack of the large yellow slimes * 2 s if you report to Thane Pyrond before investigating cave. * You are then given the option to go down to the cave or return to the village. Return to the village lets you access Kirnwell as a location. This town is only available within the quest. * Now there's a dungeon (see below): in short, destroy the 3 Orbs of White Flame ''' before going to the final encounter. * After you defeat the demon Kar-Gragguth you must exit the cave and will encounter again the man with the red tattoos. If you attack him he disappears (again) and you return with your mission accomplished. If you try to flee you'll face a ;Completion rewards 1,024 General XP The town of Kirnwell (SAFE location) * Rector Pellbrin: nothing to do * Grobson's Tavern: Buy an ale (1 gold - He will not charge you if you listen to his information, and it's a quite interesting one) * Wander about the village: nothing happens. * Return to the cave... The first time you return to the cave from the town, you will encounter: and . For this battle you'll get 2 s, and and a sturdy , plus a little gold (16-24 gold pieces) Map of the Cave Text Directions *South 1 (man with magical attack, you're pushed North), South 1, East 1, South 1 (Destroy first orb) *North 1, West 2, South 3, East 1 (Fight Large Yellow Slime), East 3 (Fight 2nd Large Yellow Slime), East 1 (Destroy second orb) *West 1, North 4, East 1 (Fight 3rd Large Yellow Slime), East 1 South 3 (Destroy third orb) *North 3, West 2, South 4, West 3, South 2, East 3 (Fight 4th Large Yellow Slime), East 2, North 1 (Defeat boss) Random Encounters Before you defeat the boss, you will randomly encounter slimes in the cave. Below are the recorded values on my latest run for reference. '''The MR/SP values of the slimes will vary from the ones listed below, with the most difficult being 2 Massive Yellow Slimes (up to 9+ at MR 60). * * * * * * * Old Map * Blue - Cave entrance (Leads back to village) * Yellow - Orbs * Light Green - Level boss Rewards * Two Kepbekk Elixirs if you go back to Pyrond to tell him of the situation. * If you defeated the 2 Club Wielding Roughs and 2 Sword Wielding Roughs: ** ~9 combat xp ** short sword (common) x 2 ** Axe (sturdy) ** Axe (common) * 8 XP to Fortification for every time you successfully use it to block falling slimes (4 times total). * 16 XP to Telekinesis (30+)/Fortification (30+)/Destruction (30+) when Kar-Gragguth throws stones. * 66+ combat XP, Become more virtuous after killing Kar-Gragguth ** Along with random loot and 2 chests of gold (~36-100, ~125-161). * 1024 general XP for completion. Return to Missions for the Thane page. Category:Item Quests Category:Kepbekk items quests Category:Ways to alter Alignment